High School Rulez!
by Bby.Yazz
Summary: At a party Amethyst threw, Ruby finds feelings she haven't felt in a long a time when she sees a particular girl that she would soon start to gain feelings for. She tries to hide her feelings and focus on the basketball team but she seems to be distracted by the girl of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

High school Rulez

Chapter 1:

It was the second month of school and Ruby was almost failing some of her classes. Coach gave her a warning to bring them up before she is kicked off the team completely. She knows Jasper, Topaz and Amethyst is no help when it comes to school. Especially Amethyst, she was given multiple warnings from the coach to bring her grades up before she gets kicked off and to Ruby's surprise coach hasn't even confronted her yet. Ruby sat at her usual table waiting for the gang to arrive. She looked around and saw Pearl trying to flirt with Rose which she was very bad at doing so. Ruby shook her head as she heard Jasper's and Amethyst's chuckles. They both sat down at the table to finish their conversation before looking at Ruby. "Wassup Shortie" Jasper said chuckling. Ruby groaned "That's not my name! I told you to stop calling me that you big Cheeto Puff!" Amethyst began to laugh and Jasper stared at Ruby. "That's not funny, not one bit…." Ruby sighed and looked away "Anyway, you guys ready for practice later on today" Jasper chuckled "you already know I am" Amethyst nodded "Yeah hopefully coach doesn't call me in her office like last time"

"It's a chance she's gonna call you there for your grades Amethyst"

"I hope not…"

"Your grades are ass"

"I mean she has a point, you've been to coach's office a lot last week"

"I fucking know..." Amethyst said rolling her eyes. "Anyway I'm having a party this Saturday if you guys wanna come." Ruby look around losing focus of the conversation as Jasper answered her. "You know we would love to come but we can't get as drunk as we did last time." They waited for Ruby to chime in but she was focused on a group of girls, on a particular girl. Amethyst and Jasper noticed who she was watching and began to chuckle. Ruby came back to reality and blushed a lot "w-what's funny...w-what did I miss!"

"Somebody has a crush!" Amethyst shouted with laughter. "N-no I d-don't!" Ruby's face turned really red. Jasper smiled "awww shortie has a crush" she said repeatedly until Ruby got up and walked off. As she did she heard laughter behind her as the bell rang for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby went to her first period class embarrassed and irritated. She hated when Amethyst and Jasper teased her about her so called "lovers" she had. She still remembers 7th grade year when they both told her girlfriend she cheated on her when Ruby never did any of that. She always thought cheating was wrong as it hurts other people but never brought it up to the girls as they would see her weak and would tease the hell out of her. Ruby sat in her seat, which is in the back of the class by the window. She sighed as she sat down.

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if she's straight."

Thoughts rushed into Ruby's head as she became a little bit sad. The bell rang for class to begin as Ruby took out her notebook and got to work.

At lunch, Ruby was the first one there and decided to get In the lunch line. She always brings lunch from home but forgot it today. Ruby heard giggles and turned around to see two tall blue figures, 2 lapis lazuli's. They both giggled before stopping to look at Ruby.

"Uh...is there something you need..?" The one with freckles asked. The other one shook her head.

"Yeah...Do you need something shortie..?" Ruby rolled her eyes as she hates people calling her that.

"No I don't need anything...i just wanted to see who was giggling loudly behind me." They both just stared at her before whispering a few things then returning to their conversation. Ruby turned around and continued to wait for her lunch as she heard jasper and amethyst enter the cafeteria.

"You didn't have to punch her like that Jasper" Amethyst said chuckling loudly.

"Well she shouldn't have hit me first"

"Maybe she likes you…"

"I don't like her so what makes you think she likes me?..."

Ruby waved her arms and shouted, "Yo Amethyst and Cheeto Puff over here!"

They both looked her way and walked their way towards her. "What's up shortie" Jasper said with a smile. Amethyst waved "Yo". Ruby sighed and put her hand on her face.

"Do you guys know if we have a game tonight?" she asked looking at one then the other. "Yeah we do...It's tonight at 6:30…" Jasper said smirking and shaking her head

"we're gonna beat their ass!" Amethyst added

Everyone looked their way and started mumbling things. "Shut the hell up Amethyst!" Ruby said in a loud mumble.

"Damn...i'm sorry little shortie"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Ruby said stepping out of the lunch line and walking towards their table. When they got there they noticed a few girls in their spot. "Hey, Those are our seats." Jasper said firmly


End file.
